The Good Samaritan (episode)
The Good Samaritan is the fourteenth episode in NCIS Season 1 and the 14th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The body of a nude, bound Lieutenant commander is discovered by the roadside in Grayson County, forcing the local county sheriff to call NCIS to help her investigate the death. In the process of investigating the case, the team soon discover that they're not only dealing with just one serial killer but also two..... Prologue Lt. Commander Wayne Julius, a dentist at Naval Air Station Oceana pulls over to help a blonde woman whose car has apparently broken down. Once he shows her his ID and assures he doesn't carry a gun, Julius gets a huge shock when the woman rolls down her window and points a gun at him, stating that she does. It then closes up on the gun. Act One In the squad room, Caitlin Todd is busy talking to someone in regards to her emergency contact. After some debate, Kate hangs up and her partner, Anthony DiNozzo Junior volunteers to be her emergency contact. Kate refuses, vowing to get someone else. She eventually agrees and tells DiNozzo not to make a big deal of it. Unsurprisingly, DiNozzo does just that and a frustrated Kate tells him she'll choose Abby instead. Seconds later, Abigail Sciuto stops outside the bullpen, reading a horoscope. She asks Tony and Kate if they're Libras. They tell her they're not and she tells them that Libras are so screwed this week. With that, Abby leaves and heads for the elevator before Kate has even had a chance to ask her about being her emergency contact. Leroy Jethro Gibbs enters the bullpen with Abby waving at him as she heads for the lift but he appears not to notice. Tony and Kate realize that Gibbs is carrying two cups of coffee and they agree that it might have something to do with one of his ex-wives. Gibbs's phone rings and Gibbs answers it before hanging up. He announces that they've got a possible execution style-murder of a Navy Lt. Commander in Grayson County and leaves but not before ordering Kate to call Ducky. She does and as she waits for Ducky to pick up, Tony who has his leather holsters with his guns tells her that he has call waiting for emergency contacts and that he's sure that Gibbs doesn't even know what call waiting is. A while later, the team with Donald Mallard and Gerald Jackson arrive at the crime scene where they meet the Grayson County Sheriff, Charlene Dupray who interests on being called "Charlie" and has something of an interest in Gibbs. She's unwilling to let NCIS take over the investigation but she eventually relents on the agreement that she gets full credit for the case given that it's an election year. The team eventually get down to processing the scene and Ducky expresses his love for Charlie although she blows him off, telling he has no chance. Ducky then determines that the victim, Wayne Julius was shot when he dropped and that there's no exit of any kind. Charlie tells Gibbs that they didn't find any shell casings. Ducky then discovers that Julius's hands were bound after he was killed and that if it had happened before his death, then the circulation would have make his hands redder than the rest of his body. Gibbs then asks for a time of death and Ducky tells him, "Oh, Jethro, you really got to have some patience". While Kate's taking photos, Charlie asks her about Gibbs's martial status and Kate tells her that while Gibbs is single, she doesn't know if he's available or not. Gibbs then takes photos of the tyre tracks and Charlie joins him, stating that she never dreamt she'd be walking into a crime scene. She spends the next few minutes or so flirting with him and when Gibbs asks her if they've got a tow truck, Charlie agrees, adding a "Doll" in for good measure. As she heads off, DiNozzo arrives, grinning. "Don't say it, DiNozzo", Gibbs warns. "I wasn't gonna say anything", DiNozzo replies. "Don't think it", Gibbs snaps. "Too late", DiNozzo admits. A while later, the team are heading back the hill with Gibbs announcing that Kate and Tony are going to Oceana to search Julius's apartment. Charlie then arrives and asks for Gibbs's number. When Gibbs seems unwilling to give his number, Charlie's dumbstruck, stating "Is this NCIS's idea of co-operation?". Gibbs eventually relents and gives her his number while an amused Tony and Kate look on. In the morgue, Ducky has determined that Commander Julius was killed by a hollow-point bullet. He then states how the hollow-point bullets were created and Gerald states that he actually finds that piece of information rather interesting. Ducky then snaps, "As opposed to what?". At Oceana Naval Base, Gibbs is interviewing Commander Margaret Green who tells him everything she knows about Julius. In the meantime, Tony and Kate arrive at Julius's apartment and begin searching it. Tony soon discovers a room full of lunchboxes which leaves Kate dismayed. They then head back to the computer and search Julius's account on e-Bay, looking for a motive into the possibility of a lunchbox deal gone wrong but Julius's ratings show 100% which means that the lunchbox theory is useless. The team soon regroup and arrive back at NCIS Headquarters where Tony hands Gibbs some messages that a clerk accidentally left on his desk and they're all from Charlie. Kate remarks that she thought that Gibbs had given Charlie his cell. Gibbs states that he guesses he forgot to turn it on. Tony wonders what Charlie wants. Gibbs tells him that Charlie wants to video-conference. When they get into MTAC, Charlie is already online, waiting for them. She tells Gibbs that if he doesn't call her "Charlie", they're going to have a difficult time working together. She then tells the team of a man named David Tully who worked at Naval Air Station, Oceana and remarks that the killing is exactly the same to that of Commander Julius. Charlie then remarks that she thinks that they've got a serial killer. Gibbs nods. It then cuts to Kate who seems shocked by the news. Act Two In MTAC, Tony and Kate have a discussion about "mailmen" and letter-carriers" before Gibbs gets them back onto the topic regarding the serial killer theory. As they exit MTAC after letting a new group in, the team then head back downstairs, debating about how the killer could get access to his victims. Gibbs tells Tony to check Julius and Tully's records which Tony gets right on. When Kate tells Gibbs she knows he's going to answer her to call the other Sheriffs and have them ship over the evidence, Gibbs states, "Wasn't gonna ask" and looks at her. Kate gets the idea and then heads off to make the call. Down in the morgue, Ducky has finished examining the body and asks Gerald to weigh what's left of the liver. Gibbs arrives and Ducky tells him that the bullet that killed Julius is a 9mm hollow-point bullet and that he sent it up to Abby. Gibbs asks for a cause of death and Ducky tells him it was a gunshot wound to the back that killed him and when the bullet pierced his flesh, it split into six claws, one of which pierced his aorta, causing him to bleed to death. "Even if it made to hospital, he wouldn't have stood a chance", Gibbs remarks. Ducky then tells him that he found a substance that is probably corn stanch that's used as a donning agent for gloves. Gibbs tells him that he's read that too and once he's left, Ducky then goes to tell Gerald of his more interesting stories. In the Evidence Garage, Abby is busy examining the tyre that was found at the crime scene. She's found a match for the tyre but as it turns out, it's very popular. She then finishes, stating that there's no way that this was a crime of opportunity and that whoever pulled it off put a lot of thought into it. Up in the bullpen, Kate voices her frustration about the system involving the Sherriff's Office and is left dismayed when Tony tells her that "looking on the bright side" is just an expression. Charlie arrives, carrying an Evidence Box filled with evidence from the other murder and tells Gibbs he owns her a dinner. The two then leave the bullpen while Tony and Kate look on. Hours later, Kate and Tony are still looking through the photos of the crime scenes on the plasma when Gibbs arrives back in without Charlie. They look at him for a few seconds and when Gibbs asks them if they've got anything to say, they tell him, "No" and get back to work. Kate tells them that the photos are almost carbon copies of the ones she took in Grayson Country and that Charlie has put together a profile on the killer which a strong reference on the mission-orinated type which according to Kate is someone who seeks out a group that they believe the world would be better without. Tony then notices that someone peed on the side of the road while they were waiting for the car to come along. When Gibbs asks for the results, Tony states that the evidence hasn't been tested because of a back-log at the state lab. Gibbs orders the evidence in question be sent to Abby and tells them to remember that two killings doesn't essentially mean that a serial killer is responsible. It then cuts to a field late at night where the sound of a gun being fired is heard and then a body drops to the ground. It's that of a man who's completely naked and like the others, has his hands tied behind his back. The camera then focuses on the car's flashing sidelights and it eventually fast-forwards to morning where the team are heading to the crime scene. Gibbs meets Charlie and thanks her for the call. "My pleasure, Jethro", Charlie says. She tells them that the victim has been identified as James Seeger, an aviator at Oceana but when Kate believes that it's the work of the same guy, Ducky disagrees, stating that Seeger died between 2 and 3pm the previous afternoon. He then tells them that the blood has settled twice which causes Gibbs to realize that Seeger was killed somewhere else and dumped here. Tony believes it's a copycat and Ducky tells the team that the details have been in the press and that it's impossible to come to any other conclusions. "That means we have two killers on the loose", Kate states. It then cuts to Gibbs who simply adjusts his cap, an unreadable expression on his face. Act Three As Ducky and Gerald place the body-bag containing Lt. Seeger's remains on a gurney, the team and Charlie debate about the killing with Gibbs realizing the killer is a woman. Tony states that female serial killer goes against the odds but it's not unheard of. When Charlie asks him for his opinion, Gibbs tells them that men prefer hands-on killings like strangling or stabbing someone, women prefer hands-off killings, a statement Kate agrees with. Gibbs also reveals that women are meticulous. Charlie then realizes that's why they haven't found any shell casings or fingerprints. Gibbs then asks them what would cause a man to pull over on a dark road at night? "Damsel in distress", Kate replies. They gather at the truck and Gibbs assigns Kate and Tony to go through Seeger's records if there's anyone who has a grudge against Seeger or if they've got a chip on their shoulder. Gibbs then announces that he's going to talk Seeger's R.O and when Kate asks him if there's any reason behind how he divides up the assignments, Gibbs tells her there is and leaves without giving an answer. He and Charlie then walk off with their laughter echoing in the background. It then cuts to Kate and Tony who are glancing at one another, puzzled. Gibbs arrives at Oceana and talks to Wallace who tells him that Seeger loved country music and had a need for speed. Wallace then tells Gibbs that Seeger's wife is someone who has motive for killing Seeger due to the fact that the two were going through a nasty divorce at the moment and that Laura would benefit from her husband's death because his father imported Swiss Army knives into the country. With that lead in mind, Gibbs and Kate head to the Seeger home and begin interviewing Laura who tells them that her husband dying has hit her hard and that she never cheated on her husband at all. When Gibbs asks her if she killed Lt. Seeger, Laura insists she didn't and when Gibbs asks for a sample of her DNA, Laura agrees. In the morgue, Ducky is telling the team of his findings in regards to James Seeger's body. He's found some sawdust and also a dog's hair on the swab too. When Kate wants to know why Laura gave up her DNA so freely, Gibbs tells her that Laura didn't know that they've got something to match it too. In her lab, Abby is working on the shell casings when Gibbs walks in and scares her. She berates him for doing so and then shows what she's found. She's determined that the bullet found in Wayne Julius's body is the same one that was found in James Seeger's body. Gibbs smiles at the revelation. In the lab, the team are discussing the new lead with Gibbs telling them that Laura Seeger is the primary suspect. When he asks Abby for information on the DNA sample, Abby tells him she just got it two hours ago and as she reaches for a new set of gloves, tells him that it's going to be eighteen hours before the results are confirmed. The next morning, Charlie arrives in at NCIS, bringing the video-tapes. Using a VCR behind Tony's desk, they watch as Laura Seeger enters the bank and stays during the time of the murder which means that she's got an alibi and that there's no way she could be their killer which leaves the team dismayed. It then cuts to Gibbs who looks frustrated. Act Four In the bullpen, Tony confirms that Laura Seeger entered the bank at 2:33pm and left at 2:40pm. Gibbs then orders that they start from the beginning with Charlie remarking, "Like my daddy said, every path has its puddles". Gibbs then orders that the places where Seeger stopped need to be checked and verified and also requests that they dig through every aspect of Laura Seeger's life, starting with her parents and working until today. Gibbs arrives back at the Seeger household and interviews Laura. While the two are having tea, Gibbs tells Laura that they found some sawdust and a dog's hair in his body. Laura then tells him she's got nothing to hide and that she didn't kill her husband. She then realizes that they've got nothing to match her DNA to and that Gibbs asking her was just a test. In the bullpen, Tony and Kate are going through Lt. Seeger's finances and Kate tells him that Laura Seeger signed a lopsided prenup which meant that if Lt. Seeger had died before the divorce went through, then his wife wouldn't have gotten anything and the talk then turns to the Swiss. Tony even mistakenly believes that ABBA are Swiss although Kate tells him they're Swedish. Gibbs arrives in from questioning Laura Seeger and Tony realizes that Seeger's wife didn't even crack under the pressure. Gibbs arrives down to Abby's lab and after a wild goose chase, she tells him that the DNA sample Laura Seeger gave them matches the DNA found at the first crime scene. Gibbs is stunned, stating that Laura Seeger has an iron-clad alibi but Abby tells him while they can't match, they do. The team with Charlie head into Laura Seeger's house at night-time and reveal that they've got a search warrant. Laura is in disbelief at the fact that her DNA was found at the scene of David Tully and insists yet again that she's innocent. She tells them she's given two urine samples in the past month: one to her doctor at the Oceana Naval Base and one because her husband's lawyers were accusing her of using drugs. When Gibbs asks for her doctor's name, Laura tells him it's Commander Green. The next morning, Gibbs is having a talk with Commander Green and tells her that she neglected to mention that Lt. Seeger had accused her of sexually harassing him. Green tells him that she didn't tell him because she thought it was germane. When Gibbs prompts her, she tells him she has an alibi. She was at a medical conference in D.C. It then cuts to the bullpen where Gibbs is sipping coffee while Tony and Kate are talking about Green and Seeger being their two suspects for the killings: Green because of the sexual harassment charge Lt. Seeger filed against her that would threaten her pension and her future at the Navy and Laura Seeger who would get nothing if her divorce went through. Kate expresses dismay that both women have iron-clad alibis and suspects that someone might have Laura Seeger's DNA. When she's interrupted by her phone ringing, Tony tells Gibbs his money is on Commander Green because in his eyes, the whole sexual harassment thing is just wrong. Kate then hangs up and announces that the caller was Arlene in Records. She also tells them she's just gotten the answer to the mystery. It then cuts to a motorway where the team are driving. A woman's voice tells Gibbs that the car they're looking for is in Owl Creek Bridge. Gibbs relays this information to Charlie and heads the NCIS-standard Dodge Charger for the destination with Tony hoping they'll get there before someone else does. An unmarked car arrives at the scene and then, someone gets out, approaching the parked SUV which has its headlights flashing. The camera then moves upwards and it's shown that the mysterious person is none other than Gibbs. With his left hand carrying a flashlight, Gibbs immediately draws his gun with his right hand while ordering the person inside the SUV to show their hands. The person in question does and Gibbs flings the door open, ordering them to get out. And when the person gets out, it's revealed to be none other than Laura Seeger. She turns around and as Gibbs slams the door shut, interlocks her fingers so that Gibbs can easily put the handcuffs on her. As he does that, two cars from the Grayson County Sheriff's Department arrive. Charlie gets out of the first car while Kate and Tony emerge from the second. While they wait, Gibbs checks Laura to make sure she isn't carrying or concealing any weapons before dragging her to the Sheriff's car. While Tony looks on, Kate shakes her head in dismay, obviously disgusted. Charlie opens the car door and Laura gets a surprise when it's shown that the authorities have already caught her twin sister. The two sisters then sit side by side, exchanging occasional glances but they remain completely silent, saying nothing. In the bullpen, the team are still in disbelief about the case when Charlie arrives on screen and tells them there's a group of people she'd like to thank. Tony believes that they're finally going to get their long overdue credit. Kate just smiles. But they're both shocked when Charlie announces she's thanking the citizens of Grayson County because they elected her Sheriff and put their faith in her and also without them, she couldn't have solved the triple murder without them. As Charlie takes questions, Gibbs simply tells them it's an election year and leaves the bullpen. Tony nods. It then cut to Kate who just sinks back into her chair, still stunned by the revelation. Trivia *During the episode, Lieutenant Wallace mentions that James Seeger had a very successful grandfather who made his fortune importing the first Swiss Army Knives in to the US. In real life, it was Michael Weatherly's father, Michael Weatherly Sr., who made a fortune bringing the first Swiss Army Knives to the United States and when Michael Weatherly himself made the decision to go into acting, his father subsequently cut him off. *When Kate is amazed at Tony's over the shoulder shot at the trash can and wonders how he did it, he states that he was first team varsity at Ohio State. *As they exit MTAC, a camera view shows that the team's area in the squadroom is completely shrouded in darkness with all the lamps having been turned off yet upon reaching the area, the lamps have been switched on once again. *At the beginning of the episode, while she's talking to someone on the phone, Kate is seen going over a file which is actually a transcript of the trial of Nassir Al-Jazair, the antagonist from the earlier episode, Minimum Security (episode). *Among the lunchboxes in Julius's collection are a Magnum, P.I. lunchbox and at least two Quantum Leap ones. Both of these are shows created by Don Bellisario, the creator and Executive Producer for NCIS. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 1 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jack Bernstein Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Alan J. Levi Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Gerald Jackson